Tiempos de paz
by Hikari Witch
Summary: Basado en parte de las imágenes del ending de Naruto Shippuden: "Jitensha" ... sólo que en esta historia no es Hinata, sino su hija.


Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en el maravilloso manga escrito por Masashi Kishimoto, ni en anime basado en este. Los personajes que no aparezcan en ninguna de estas dos fuentes, entonces si son de mi creación.

**Tiempos de paz**

Como adoraba los días de primavera, los animalitos corriendo de aquí para allá, los botones de las flores abriéndose, el olor que inundaba el ambiente (ese que era el producto de la mezcla de polen, la esencia única de cada flor y de la tierra mojada) y en fin cada una de esas características propias de la primavera que la distinguen de las demás épocas del año.

Podía disfrutar tranquilamente de todo esto porque eran tiempos de paz, paz por la que habían luchado las generaciones pasadas; y para ella una de sus actividades favoritas en su tiempo de ocio era salir a dar un paso en bicicleta.

De un pronto a otro comenzó a llover, por lo que se tuvo que refugiar bajo un frondoso árbol. Durante el tiempo que duró la lluvia, se dedicó a leer una novela muy interesante que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños, a comer la rica merienda que le había preparado su mamá y a observar el paisaje.

Su papá era el hokage de la aldea, su mamá la líder de unos de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea (el clan Hyuga), pero a pesar de las grandes responsabilidades que conllevaban esos cargos, ellos siempre habían tenido tiempo para ella y su hermanito, y no sólo les dedicaban tiempo, sino que siempre les demostraban su amor y apoyo incondicional, eran sin lugar a duda los mejores padres que pudieron haber pedido.

Y al fin se detuvo la lluvia, y con ello el Sol volvió a salir nuevamente. Por lo que cogió su bicicleta y se dirigió hacia la academia, ya que les había prometido a sus papas que ese día recogería a su hermanito.

Cuando llegó a la academia ya se encontraba esperándola, y en cuanto la vio salió corriendo a abrazarla (ella obviamente le correspondió el abrazo).

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la academia Mi - kun?

- Bien!... hoy ya empezamos con el lanzamiento de shurikens y me divertí mucho haciéndolo

- y en las demás clases?

- Pues…

(Se acerca Iruka)

- ¿Cómo estas Hikari – chan? , si quieres puedo responder a tu pregunta

- Todo bien Iruka – sensei y por supuesto que me gustaría saber como se porta mi hermanito, dependiendo de eso lo llevó a comer ramen o no

- Si te soy sincero Minato - kun se durmió hoy en parte de la clase teórica, pero tiene muy buena precisión con las shurikens…

- Es que la teoría me da sueño… pero por mis buenos lanzamientos me vas a llevar igual a comer ramen, verdad!? XD

- Mmmm… déjame pensarlo… claro!

Después de despedirse de Iruka, ambos hermanos partieron rumbo a Ichiraku.

Hikari acaba de cumplir doce años, físicamente es el vivo reflejo de su madre excepto en el color de sus ojos los cuales son de una tonalidad celeste muy claro. En cuanto a su personalidad se podría decir que es una mezcla de la de sus padres: Por lo general es muy tranquila, pero a veces le gusta hacer bromas, ama la naturaleza y le encanta pasar tiempo de calidad con sus amigos y familiares; como ninja que ya es, sabe la importancia del trabajo en equipo, la perseverancia y el creer siempre en uno misma.

Minato esta por cumplir siete años, físicamente es el vivo reflejo de su abuelo y padre, excepto que no heredó esas graciosas marcas como de bigotes en sus mejillas y sus ojos son del mismo color de los de su hermana (ósea son más claros que los de su papá y abuelo). En cuanto a su personalidad se parece un poco más a la de su papá, ya que es algo inquieto, a veces hace pequeñas travesuras y de vez en cuando hace una que otra broma; pero eso si, cuando está frente a extraños se vuelve muy tímido; y aunque todavía esta en la academia, sabe igualmente la importancia del trabajo en equipo, la perseverancia y el creer siempre en uno mismo.

Ambos hermanos para sorpresa de muchos, a pesar del color de sus ojos heredaron el byakugan… y ah! les encanta el ramen aunque a Minato un poco más que a Hikari.


End file.
